


Forbidden Love

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Forbidden Love

Wanda and Natasha were giggling and laughing as they came back into the Stark Tower. Bucky listened to them talking about some drunken nonsense while he was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand. He stiffened by the sound of the talking women and then, it got worse. 

Because then, Bucky heard the sound of someone else. A sound of another person. You were laughing and giggling while you stumbled drunk through the hallway of the Tower to follow your two friends. The second of your melodic slightly slurred giggles let him tensing. The grip around the bottle of water increased until the bottle broke in his metal hand while he clenched his jaw violently together. 

You were back. You were back in the Stark Tower after a party night in the city with Wanda and Natasha. You were coming home for the last time. 

***

You wished your friends a good night before you stumbled up into the upper floor to get into your room to sleep. After this long, exhausting but funny party day and night, the only thing you wanted was to sleep to be ready for the next day. 

While you stumbled up the stairs, you kicked your high-heels from your feet and let them behind on the stairs. You would collect them later the day. As you reached your room, you dragged out the hairpins to open your long locks. You exhaled relieved as you felt how the tension was leaving your hair and scalp. 

You raked your fingers slowly through your hair to loosening the long strands which were falling softly over the bare skin of your back. As you reached your bedroom, you opened slowly the zipper of your tight-fitting, black dress on your back and then, you let it slowly sliding along your curves down along your legs to the ground to step out of the circle of cloth. 

You avoided to turn on the light because the sparkling city lights of the most amazing city was illuminating your room in the most perfect way. The huge, ceiling-high windows gave you a perfect view over the city to your feet. You looked from the amazing skyline up at the night sky but the stars were barely to be seen caused by the bright light of the never sleeping Big Apple. 

You walked over to your wardrobe with the already open, mirrored doors, just dressed in your black, lace underwear to change those things into something cozy. As you had found what you had searched for the night, you closed the doors and frightened by the sight next to you in the mirror. 

***

Bucky heard you saying goodnight to the two women and he knew where you would go. You would disappear upstairs into your room and Bucky knew that he just had to stay in the kitchen and to listen until you had closed the door but the urge to follow you was too strong. He knew that he shouldn’t do it, that he had to stay behind but he couldn’t and so, after he was sure that Wanda and Natasha were gone, Bucky followed you. 

Bucky stopped once again at the end of the stairs and took a deep breath but, if Bucky wanted to do what he wanted since such a long time, now, it would be the best time. It would be his last chance. Now or never. 

And so, without another thought, Bucky walked up the stairs and collected your high-heels on his way up. He knew exactly where your room was. All the times where he stood in front of your door to knock on it but never did it. As Bucky reached your room, he didn’t have to knock on the door because the door was open and he approached slowly and carefully but then, he just had to stop as he saw how you undressed yourself. Your hair was already open and was perfectly floating over your back like a sparkling waterfall. Bucky watched you speechless and excited from the door of your room how you looked at the skyline in front of you and with a certain kind of sexual hunger building deep inside of his body. Only after a few seconds, Bucky noticed that your black dress was lying on the ground and that you were just wearing your elegantly underwear. 

Bucky always had imagined how you would look without your clothes, so many dreams he had about your naked body and now, you stood half naked within his reach. He tensed as he saw you moving and walking over to your wardrobe but seemingly, you were so deep in your thoughts because of the sight in front of you and maybe because of the next day that you didn’t have noticed him, yet.

No matter what the reason was why you moved but Bucky wasn’t able to look away as he saw your perfect, flawless skin, in the pale light of the moon and the night skyline. Bucky was rooted to his spot in the doorframe, mostly as you closed the doors of your wardrobe just to stare shocked and with wide eyes at Bucky. 

Many seconds passed before something happened and as Bucky found his composure again, he stepped into your room and closed slowly the door with a muffled sound before he let your high-heels dropping to the ground, everything under your observing glance. You stepped slowly forward to meet Bucky in the middle of your room. Your head was still slightly swooning caused by all the booze but nevertheless, you tried to find any plausible reason why Bucky was in your bedroom, right now, in the middle of the night. 

“B-Bucky, what are you doing here?” you whispered babbling and with a low tone. Bucky was everything you really liked and needed in a man. He was tall, well-trained, with a more than perfect body, with a perfect and thick muscle structure what caused your mouth to water and made your hands sweaty whenever you watched him train or walking around in the Stark Tower just dressed in some black sweatpants and a tight-fitting, black tank top like right now. Yes, Bucky was a dream of a man but those thoughts were more than inappropriate for you and you felt already guilty. 

“I need to talk to you.” Bucky murmured back to catch your tone. 

“Now? No, that’s not a good idea. You have to go before someone sees you here.” you pleaded. You had no idea what Bucky wanted from you, why he wanted to talk with you in the middle of the night but, no matter what it was, you knew it was a bad idea that you were alone with Bucky, right now, half naked and still slightly drunk. 

“Please, y/n. Hear me out.” Bucky said serious and waited until you looked up into his face and eyes. You saw the hope in his beautiful sparkling eyes and you gnawed on your lower lip to consider your answer. Your heart was already fighting with your brain. 

“Bucky, please, no. We can talk tomorrow but not now. Go.” you said again pleadingly because you hated it to push Bucky away but now wasn't the time for talking. You placed your hands on Bucky’s chest to push him away but of course it wasn't working if he didn't want it and so he was still rooted to the spot. 

The only thing you noticed was the way how Bucky’s thick, strong chest was feeling under your hands and the only thing you wanted was to rip his clothes from his body but that was not possible. Not now, not ever. Of course, Bucky felt the warmth of your hands on his body even through the fabric of his tank top. He felt the touch of your small hands and all of that caused his body to tense and his heart to beat faster. 

Added to that, Bucky stepped forward to close the gap between you two even more and placed his slightly shaking flesh and metal hands on your cheeks to force you to look again into his eyes because until now, your eyes were still focused on his chest. You looked Bucky in the eyes and you knew that there was just one thing you could say to stop this kind of conversation even if it would hurt Bucky. 

“Tomorrow is my wedding.” you whispered with a shaky voice and by the end of the sentence, your voice broke completely. Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded because he knew it. That was the reason why he shouldn’t be in your room, in the middle of the night after your hen night with Wanda and Natasha. 

“You don't love him.” Bucky said and staked everything on one card. 

“You can't know that.” you whispered back while Bucky lowered his head even more. But that was not all, he moved even his hands slowly from your cheeks down along your shoulders to your shoulder blades to rest them then on the naked skin of your hips to squeeze you slightly what caused goosebumps over your skin just with this simple touch. 

“But I can see it in your eyes. You don’t love him.” Bucky breathed against your lips because he was that close that only inches were separating the two of you and you could feel Bucky’s warm breath on your skin. 

“That's not true.” you tried it again because, slowly but surely, you were running out of arguments. Bucky pulled you closer to his body with his hands still resting on your hips and you could already feel his growing and already thick manhood in the bulge of his sweatpants. It was pressing against your stomach and gave you a view of what Bucky would have to offer to you. 

“You don't love him. So, why do you want to marry him?” Bucky whispered. That was the one question he always asked himself since he had heard that you wanted to marry a guy called John. 

“It's a good thing for the two companies.” you fired low back but you felt ashamed about your own words what you shouldn’t in the night before of your happy wedding day. 

“We are not living in those times anymore. You don't have to do it if you don't love him. Tony can’t demand that from you, y/n.” Bucky said serious and you looked away. That was something that Bucky never understood. Tony Stark wanted to consolidate his Stark Industries with another company and to strengthen this bond, he had decided that it would be a good idea if you, his only daughter, would marry John, the son of the owner of the mentioned other company. 

“But I will marry him tomorrow. I- I love him.” you said weak while your eyes were looking everywhere but at Bucky. Bucky lowered his head once more so his chin-long strands were tickling your facial skin.

“Say it again and look me into the eyes while you say it and maybe I will believe you.” Bucky said demanding and low but still soft enough not to scare you. You knew you couldn’t say it, not as long as Bucky was this close and looking at you like that. You were sure you could hear his heart racing in his chest but you also knew that you had to say it to make your point clear. You looked slowly up into Bucky’s eyes, you opened your mouth to say what Bucky had demanded but then, you felt the strong feeling of Bucky’s lips pressing against yours as he kissed you to stop you from talking. 

It was a soft, lovely first kiss. Bucky knew exactly what he did and to kiss you and to taste the sweetness of your lips was everything he wanted but after the first seconds, he left your lips slowly again to look into your eyes. It was silent, there was nothing left to say because no words in this whole world could describe what you were feeling in this exact moment. 

Bucky took the silence as something positive, he knew he should go, he had to leave your bedroom but he couldn’t. The attraction towards you was too strong and demanded everything from him and his willpower. The thing was, Bucky wasn’t able to restrain himself anymore and so, he moved one hand to your cheek to keep your head in place to kiss you again and this time it was more urgent and more demanding because Bucky wanted to show you how he felt for you. 

As you felt Bucky’s lips again on yours, your eyes fluttered shut and out of instinct, your hands reacted. First, Bucky thought you would push him finally away and he was sure, you would do it because that would be the only understandable reaction but no, instead to push him away from you, your hands clenched into the fabric of his shirt into fists and you pulled him even closer to yourself. 

Bucky moaned by the feeling that you wanted him and a shudder was shaking his whole body by the realization that you weren’t pushing him away from you and so, he did what he always wanted to do: Bucky moved his both hands down to your ass and lifted you up. 

You reacted immediately as you felt how your feet left the ground, you snaked your legs around Bucky’s strong waist and your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. Only a few seconds later, you partened your lips to give Bucky’s tongue access and to meet his tongue with yours more than hungrily and greedy. 

As you felt Bucky’s tongue greeting yours in a nasty and hungry kiss, you moaned and scratched your nails into the bare skin of Bucky’s neck and shoulders while he walked with you to the nearest wall to press you against it. To your surprise it was one of the windows and the coldness of the glass was startling you what caused you to gasp but the last thing you wanted was to let Bucky free instead, you tightened the grip around Bucky even more.

Bucky removed his lips from yours to kiss down your jawline to your neck to suck on your skin and to bit into the soft skin of the crook of your neck. You moaned during every single bite and kiss while you buried your fingers deeper into Bucky’s long strands to have any kind of support while Bucky drove you crazy. 

“Y/N.. you are so damn sexy.” Bucky murmured against your skin and the only thing you wanted was that he would never stop with what he was doing but unfortunately, Bucky did exactly that to look into your eyes. 

“I want you. I want you so badly.” Bucky whispered with a heavy moving chest against your lips while he looked you deeply in the eyes. You could see how dark his perfect blue eyes were with pure lust. You also felt Bucky’s thick, throbbing cock pressing against your crotch and alone this thought and feeling let your mouth watering and made you impatient. 

“But you never tried something to win me over.” you whispered challenging but breathless against Bucky’s lips and Bucky created a little more space between you two. 

“I was sure you would never choose me. I was sure you would never want me.” Bucky whispered almost sad and this time, you placed your hand on his cheek to force him to look at you as he looked at the ground. 

“I would always have chosen you, you idiot, but I had no idea how you felt for me.” you said desperate and sad but serious and those few words were enough to let Bucky move again. Bucky crashed his lips on yours to steal your breath. You gasped once again but you were also smiling and, with you still in his strong arms, Bucky carried you over to your bed to place you on it.

Bucky hovered over you with his metal and flesh hands placed left and right from your head. His long, brown strands were falling into your face and were tickling your cheeks until you started to play with those strands what caused Bucky to smile softly. 

He watched you excited how you wrapped one strand around your index finger while you stroked slowly above the fabric over his chest and along his abs until you reached the rim of the tank top. Without a second thought, because you had shut down your brain many moments ago, you moved your second hand to the rim too to pull it slowly up. 

More than willingly, Bucky moved with you until the shirt reached his shoulders and in one swift move, he undressed his shirt over his head to toss it on the ground. Your eyes grew big as you saw Bucky’s bare torso for the first time. On the one side were the scars where the flesh met the metal arm but even those scars were beautiful in your eyes. 

Bucky wasn’t flawless but he didn’t have to be it to be perfect in your eyes. The abs were well-toned and you liked to trace the lines of all his muscles with your fingers. You also noticed the way how Bucky was reacting to your touch. All muscles so, his whole body was tensing and you loved it to see him like that. You loved the fact that you had such an effect on him. You had Bucky under control just with your touch and that was something new because you never had someone in such a control before. 

“B-Bucky, you look-” you started but Bucky placed his index finger on your lips to stop you. 

“You don’t have to say it. I can see the hunger in your eyes. I am here for you. Just for you.” Bucky breathed and watched how your eyes were sparkling by his words compared with the lights of the never sleeping city. He also noticed the appearing smile on your lips what let his heart beating faster even if he knew that it was totally wrong what the two of you did but he wouldn’t stop even if he would burn in hell for that. 

Without to say anything, you arched your body up to meet Bucky’s chest and to kiss Bucky’s perfect, masculine lips. It was the first kiss which came from you because you already loved the taste of his lips on yours. You had never felt something electrifying like that before but you were already hooked to the way how Bucky kissed you. 

Bucky was surprised and then happy. He moved his arm underneath your back to embrace you, well, you thought he would just wanted to do that until you felt how Bucky opened your bra to remove the thin, lacy-fabric from your skin to toss it to the ground. 

You saw how Bucky admired your naked breasts and how he looked with a hungry glance and clenched jaws down at you. You wanted to give Bucky something and so, you took his metal hand in yours and moved it to one of your breasts to place it on it. 

But that wasn’t what Bucky wanted and so, he pulled his metal hand away and started to knead your other breast with his flesh hand. Your body was soft like your whole skin and Bucky was sure you would taste everywhere as sweet as he had taste it already on your neck. 

You watched how Bucky lowered his head and you waited impatient until his full lips would meet your skin to kiss you again. As Bucky’s lips were wrapped around your sensitive nipple, you closed your eyes with a deep, sensual moan from the deepest point of your body and you also clenched your nails into Bucky’s back as he played with your nipple with his tongue. 

Bucky heard you moaning and he also felt you squirming underneath his body but he was sure that you wouldn’t want to leave now. Bucky loved the sound he was able to produce from your lips and so, he started to knead your other breath with his metal hand while he kissed down your perfect body. 

Slowly but surely, Bucky reached your hips as he kissed down your stomach and as he was at the rim of your black thong, he kissed your hip bones left and right before he slowly removed the thin fabric from your lower body. You looked down at Bucky who placed himself between your legs and you were excited. His warm breath was already fanning over your entrance and gave you goosebumps what Bucky noticed, of course. 

Bucky looked up and straight into your eyes while he lowered his head down to your entrance. You saw a devilish smirk playing on his lips and then, at this very second, you felt his tongue running between your folds and you arched up your chest caused by the electrifying feeling which was shooting through your veins. 

Your sinful moaning encouraged Bucky to continue what he was about to do and so, he closed his eyes to enjoy your sweet-salty taste and your twisting body to the fullest. The different feelings of Bucky’s two hands on your ass let you shudder once again and as you felt Bucky licking between your folds once again, you thought you would already lost it. 

Bucky licked over the small knot of nerves what caused you to moan and to clench your hands violently into the bedsheet underneath you. The more and the longer Bucky licked you the faster got your breath and he was sure that you were close to your first high caused by him. Bucky’s flesh hand moved from your ass up to your breast to play with your nipple what let you tensing in a new kind of way. Then, Bucky moved his metal hand down to your wet, hot and dripping core to slide his metal index finger slowly into the heat of your core. 

He didn’t need long to push you over the edge because the different electrifying feelings coming from your breast, your core, where Bucky was still licking the bunch of nerves, and Bucky’s index finger deep inside of you were enough to drive you crazy and to lose yourself in this sea of emotions. 

Your breath fastened, you closed your eyes even stronger and you lost yourself in the most perfect moments you had ever felt. Bucky continued his moves until he heard you moaning but that was not all he heard. Bucky was sure he had heard you saying ‘Fuck, Bucky…’ as you were enjoying your orgasm but he wasn’t brave enough to believe his ears that you were breathing his name and so, he pushed this thought aside. 

Bucky licked you clean before he crawled back on top of you and watched you coming down from your high. As you opened your eyes, you saw that Bucky wanted to say something but you stopped him with your hands on his shoulders and as you tried to push him away from you. Bucky moved, a little confused, but he moved with you, mostly as he saw how you followed him. 

As Bucky was lying on his back, you straddled him over his crotch before you lowered your head to kiss him with your fingers digging into his hair and his arms embracing your body. The taste of yourself on his tongue turned you on even more than you already were. Just because you had one orgasm didn’t mean that you didn’t want to feel Bucky’s cock inside of you. 

Your hands were roaming over Bucky’s chest and over his abs. You did the same like he did. You kissed down over his perfect, masculine and good smelling skin over his abs until you reached the rim of his sweatpants. You were about to open them to push them down, but Bucky stopped you to help you. You watched with a watering mouth how Bucky’s thick cock sprung free from its cage and it was what you had imagined all the time where you had just felt it during this making out. 

You were about to move to the thick, perfect cock with the pre-cum covered and glistening tip but before you could wrap even your hand around this masterpiece to return the favor, Bucky stopped you and pulled you back up again. 

“But I want to return what you have done.” you said deeply but Bucky shook his head with a smile. 

“And I want to feel you, y/n, please.” Bucky said low and with a deep raspy voice. You could hear the lust vibrating in his words because seemingly, he couldn’t wait any longer anymore just like you. You agreed to it with a nod and a devilish smirk because you were still straddling Bucky and so, you had still the whip hand over him. You lowered your head to stop just inches above Bucky’s lips to tease him. 

“You want to feel me?” you asked but it was just rhetorical and Bucky couldn’t answer. He gasped surprised as he felt your hand wrapped around the thickness of his cock. 

“Let me guess, Bucky. You want to push your throbbing cock into my still wet, hot and waiting core, right?” you asked and watched how Bucky closed moaning his eyes as he felt how you brushed with the tip of his cock through your wet folds. 

“You want to make me scream your name, right?” you asked low as you rubbed the tip once again along the small bunch of nerves what caused you and Bucky to jerk with lust. You needed all your willpower to stay as calm as possible. You already had a feeling for what could follow when you would give in to Bucky because his cock felt already thick in your small hand. 

“And you know what? I want exactly the same.” you breathed before you connected your lips with Bucky and then, you let go of Bucky’s cock to let it slide into your core. The two of you moaned synchronously as Bucky’s cock filled you completely up to the deepest point. 

“Fuck, damn it.” Bucky breathed and pulled you close with his arms around your back while you buried your nose into the crook of his neck to kiss his jaw and neck. As you had adjusted to the feeling inside of you, you started to roll your hips slowly but demanding what caused Bucky to moan and to tense once again. You loved the sound you were able to produce from him and you wanted to hear more. 

After a few moments, you placed your hands on his chest to push yourself up to sit straight on Bucky’s crotch and Bucky watched you with pure lust with his hands on your hips to guide your moves. 

You rode Bucky skillfully, slowly but with exact moves and a steady pace to make it as pleasant as possible for the two of you. Your long hair was falling over your chest and breasts and Bucky loved the sight of you. He moved his hands to your breasts to play with them and you let your head falling into your neck to enjoy just everything. 

Bucky used the moment to embrace you again and in the next second, you found yourself on your back again because Bucky had tossed you over his side and was now hovering above you to pin your hands over your head on the pillow. Bucky waited a few seconds until he pushed his cock again deep and with no mercy into your core what let you crying out and Bucky enjoyed every little second to hear and to see you like that. 

You gasped as you felt Bucky entering you again because now, it was a new kind of angle and you had the feeling that Bucky got deeper with his massive cock than before. This time, Bucky started to roll his hips. He pulled his cock out of you and then, he pushed it again deeper into you. 

“Bucky, fuck… stop teasing me. Please.” you whispered shaky before you connected your eyes with Bucky’s because he was low chuckling. He lowered himself to be as close as possible to hover over your lips like you have done it before. 

“What do you want, y/n?” Bucky asked challenging what caused you to smirk because you loved to play such games. 

“I want you, Bucky. I want you to fuck me.” you said and in the next second, Bucky pushed himself even deeper than before into your core and let go of your hands. It was almost painfully how deep Bucky was but it was a sweet pain and you just wanted more. You loved the feeling of his thick, throbbing cock which was sliding along your wet walls and working inside of you. 

And Bucky couldn’t get enough of the soft feeling from your wet walls around his cock. So many dreams he had in which he had sex with you and yet, not one dream was matching to the reality because the reality was so much better. 

Unfortunately, Bucky’s willpower didn’t last long and so, he could feel how his own orgasm was building inside of him. 

“Y/N, please, come for me again. I want to hear you losing it.” Bucky whispered against your neck while he rolled his hips again and again against yours. You clawed your nails into Bucky’s shoulder blades. You stroked softly over Bucky’s both arms and clenched your hands around the biceps of his arms. 

Your eyes fluttered shut once again as you felt the certain knot building in your pit. Bucky watched you closely and hoped he would always remember this situation because you were absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. Bucky felt how your wet walls were tightening around his cock and so, he placed his hand on your cheek to force you to look at him and he also increased then his pace to shoot you over the edge again. 

“Fuck, Bucky... I- I lo-” you started but Bucky’s lips on yours stopped you from talking, mostly because Bucky knew what you wanted to say and so, you were just moaning into his mouth as your orgasm was washing over you and made you speechless. Bucky was right behind you and so, he left your lips, closed his eyes and created a small space between you two to push himself over the edge. 

You watched Bucky with pure lust as his own orgasm was hitting him hard. He stiffened a little while you caressed his muscles and every single inch of his skin with your hands. As Bucky started to moan breathless and heavy, you felt his hot, warm juice rushing through your system and it was the hottest thing you had ever experienced in your whole life. 

Your body soaked his cum up like a sponge and it turned you on once again that you hoped this night would never end. Bucky rode his orgasm slowly out before he pulled himself out of you and rolled onto the spot next to you on the bed. 

The two of you were heavily breathing and sweaty but nevertheless, you rolled on your side to snuggle against Bucky’s side. You placed your head on Bucky’s chest to listen to his fast heart beat while Bucky was playing with your hair and tickling your head. You wanted to say something but a sudden tiredness was washing over you and so, Bucky stroked further over your hair to let you drifting into a peaceful sleep. 

***

Bucky watched you sleeping lying in his arms and how you were slowly breathing. He could watch you the whole night and day but he knew that he had to leave before it was too late to go unseen. Carefully and slowly, he slid out of the bed and avoided to awake you. 

While he dressed his clothes, Bucky suppressed the building tears and even if the desire was huge inside of him to crawl back into the bed next to you and to stay, he knew what he had to do. As he was dressed, he walked around the bed, covered you with the blanket and pressed a soft kiss on your hair before he left your room and the Stark Tower forever. 

***

“You can’t seriously be jealous.” you whispered as John looked suspicious and with a dark expression down at the chain around your neck while the two of you already stood at the altar. 

“Of course, I can. That is not appropriate as a gift-” John fired hissing back and you smiled softly. 

“That is not a gift. You know the folkway: ‘Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue’. This is the borrowed thing from him. I will give them back after the wedding.” you explained silently and softly because the ceremony should start in a few seconds, but John was still not completely pleased with the situation. 

“This guy wants something from you. By the way, I thought you two would be ‘so good’ friends, so where is he on your wedding day?” 

John asked but you couldn’t answer it because you had no idea where Bucky was. Now and then, whenever you were alone in the morning before the wedding should start, your fingertips brushed softly and carefully over the metal dog tags underneath your wedding dress. 

Maybe it wasn’t the perfect necklace for a wedding and yes, the old metal chain didn’t look good next to the expensive diamond necklace John had given to you, but those dog tags were everything you had left from Bucky. 

As you awoke in the morning, you were alone in the bed where you had expected Bucky next to you and the only thing that was left was the dog tags on the pillow. No letter, no Bucky just his dog tags. Bucky was gone and you had no idea if you would see him ever again. 

Bucky ran away to make your decision easier. He had decided for you that you had to marry John no matter how Bucky was feeling about it and, because you were a coward and feared all the consequences if you would run away from the wedding, you dressed your dress to get ready for the wedding with the man you didn’t love instead to be with the man who loved you from the bottom of his heart. 

Now, you were standing at the altar, John next to you, your dad, Tony, sitting behind you who was waiting to make this bond official. The pastor was talking some religious stuff but you paid no real attention. Then, you knew, it would come the asking part and if that would be done, your life would be over.

“And now, I am asking you if there's someone in this church who knows any reason why these two beautiful people can't get married today? Speak now or keep silent forever.” and never in your whole life you hoped more than now that someone would stop what was going on. 

It was silent because no one in the church knew a reason to stop this ceremony. You already saw your life rushing for your inner eye with three kids and a house in the suburbia where you never wanted to live. You saw how the pastor took a deep breath to continue his speech and you panicked because there was no one who intervened the whole scene. 

“Well, if there is no one-” the pastor said but the loud sound of the opening church doors interrupted him and drew the attention of the whole audience to the entrance. Your eyes grew big and your heart started to beat faster just by the sight. 

“Not so fast, priest. Sorry, I stuck in the traffic and couldn’t be here earlier. Well, I have something against this stupid, useless wedding.” Bucky said loudly while he walked confident with his hands stuffed in his front pockets down the aisle to the altar. The only thought you had, as you just stared at Bucky, was how sexy he looked wearing his black leather jacket and a black Henley underneath it. Tony was already jumping from his seat and looked angry. You knew Tony would kick Bucky out of the church but now, it was your turn to stand your ground for once. 

“Sorry, John. But... just no.” you said before you grabbed the long skirt part of your wedding dress to run down the few stairs. You passed your dad to jump at Bucky who caught you easily with his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Bring me away from here, my soldier.” you said against his neck and in the next second, you and Bucky were running out of the church with all your friends, your family and John running behind you and screaming but you weren’t listening to one of them because now, you were with the one man you truly loved and you wanted to spend your life with.


End file.
